


Alone Together

by OverlordPenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordPenguin/pseuds/OverlordPenguin
Summary: After having her powers revealed during the reception party of her coronation, instead of running across the fjords, Elsa runs into the forests. There, she ends up stumbling across an abandoned hidden tower. Deciding to take shelter, she finds herself in a hairy situation when her crown has been taken and she finds herself tied to a chair. Her kidnapper has one demand, take her to see the lights for the annual Corona lantern ceremony.
Relationships: Elsa/Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Alone Together

It was almost done. She had almost made it through the whole day. She thought she could do this. Gods, she prayed she could do this. One day was all she hoped for. Just an hour or two longer… 

Princess- no, _Queen_ Elsa scanned the faces around her, trying to calm her heaving chest but their expressions were all filled with the same kind of terror she felt in this moment. Everyone, all of them, looking at her like some kind of monster.

But that was exactly what she was. There was no better way to describe it. She was just _some kind of monster_.

Her eyes darted up to her sister, seeing her lips move but not hearing a single word over her racing heart. When Anna stepped forward, she jerked back, her eyes falling to the thing that started it all. One satin glove.

Why couldn’t Anna jus-

No. She wouldn’t let herself think it. She could never blame Anna for this. For her inability to control herself. After all, Anna was a victim of it.

Elsa turned away, feeling as if she was being burned from the inside out. She heard Anna calling out to her, pleading with her to stop. To wait. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t trust herself to wait.

Elsa ran out into the courtyard and, for a moment, forgot that it would be filled with innocent well-wishers, all thinking that today was going to be one filled with beauty and majesty. She watched her own panic manifest in the faces of those around her. A woman approached her and asked her if she was alright but all Elsa could see was the baby in the woman’s hands as it reached out toward her, completely unaware of the danger it was putting itself in. Reaching out for a monster. Elsa stumbled backwards in an attempt to avoid the innocent’s hands. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she...

The crowd seemed to close in around her and Elsa continued to back away as best she could until her hands accidentally touched the fountain. It was a reflex born from shock, and while Elsa felt her heart freeze as the ice ran up the water and froze it in place, she thanked whichever god took enough pity on her to ensure that it wasn’t an innocent by-stander that became the next victim of her instability.

Gasps rang out around her, but she expected that. The people that once approached her with concern were now backing away in fear. Again, she expected that.

“There she is!” Elsa heard the Duke of Weselton’s nasally voice cry out from the ballroom door, his guards already flanking him. “Stop her,” he ordered.

Elsa put her hands up defensively as the men stepped forward. “Please just stay away from me! Just stay aw-” They took another step and her panic grew. It fed the stray magic that ran down her arms and shot toward the men that threatened her, coating the entry with a thick layer of ice, spikes aimed towards the men menacingly but still. The men lost footing, either from the ice beneath their feet or from the sheer force of the blast. Regardless, the absolute feeling of terror surrounding her was palpable.

At least no one would be foolish enough to follow her now. Elsa didn’t even need to push through the crowd, people scrambling to get out of her reach. Her head cleared up just enough to see her younger sister enter the courtyard from the corner of her eye, still calling out for her to stop. That… was no longer an option. Steeling the last bit of resolve she could muster, Elsa ran with a single goal in mind.

The forest.

It didn’t matter that Anna knew those trees and random paths far better than Elsa could ever hope to, she knew the guards wouldn’t allow the only princess they had left to chase a monster through the woods. She had time. She could get away. She knew Anna would make a wonderful ruler for Arendelle. She could trust that.

And so, Elsa kept running.

~oOo~

As the sun began to peek through the canopy, Elsa could barely find the strength to walk anymore. She heard her sister’s calls for far longer than she expected and spent a quick second in her mind to truly question the competency of their guard. Somewhere between the howls from who knows where and some strange chattering noise the runaway queen didn’t even want to distinguish, she managed to shake Anna’s voice. She prayed that meant that Anna was returned to the castle safely. She really didn’t want to consider the alternatives.

The summer sun was relentless. It shone as though it was out for blood. Elsa could only assume that it was punishing her with its slow torture. She never did handle heat well.

The young queen’s legs gave out beneath her for the second time since she entered this god forsaken forest but this time she stumbled face-first and hit the ground with a thump that probably felt worse than it sounded. She groaned, contemplating if she should even try to get up. She _really_ just felt like lying there. What would even be the point of getting up anymore anyway?

And so Elsa continued to lay there on her belly in the heart of an unfamiliar place after running away from the only things she’s ever known and the weight of everything that led her there finally began to set in. She brought her hand to her face in frustration but yelped the second she made contact with her nose.

Drawing her hand back, Elsa winced at the way the tips of her glove were now stained a bright red. A throbbing pain radiated from the middle of her face and she groaned again as she adjusted her head to the side, eyes shut tight in agony.

She wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the stress of everything that’s happened, or maybe even both, but the tears squeezed their way between her lids and she couldn’t hold them back anymore. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight, trying to control the shuddering of her back.

So many things ran through her mind. So many moments of regret pushed their way to the forefront. So much pain. So much loneliness. So much…

A deep rumble caused her to open her eyes again cautiously. Her blood ran cold as she heard multiple footsteps. Elsa held her breath and listened as the sound got closer. Anna?

No.

With less than a second to respond, Elsa’s hand shot out and spikes of ice jut out from the ground, a beastly yelp crying out as the animal that lunged at her was forced back. The young queen sat up as quickly as she could manage, attempting but failing to scramble to her feet, falling back on her rump. The wild dog was badly injured, laying on the ground with labored breaths as blood seeped from its neck. Two more flanked him but they eyed Elsa cautiously, as if trying to decide whether it made sense to attack again. Or perhaps trying to figure out how to.

She didn’t want to give them the opportunity to figure that out.

Elsa turned her head for a quick second as she tried again to get back on her feet, but once she was halfway up, her hunters decided to take advantage of the short opportunity of vulnerability. Both launched towards Elsa at once before she could steady herself and, in her panic, Elsa managed to launch a massive snowball from her hands, knocking back both creatures. Unfortunately, the bad footing caused her to stumble backwards.

Elsa felt herself tip backwards, falling through a thick set of hanging vines. She hit the side of her head on stone and rolled down a rock path, trying her best to shield her head from any further damage. At some point, the hard stone was replaced with lush grass.

Not wanting to leave her chances to fate any further, Elsa maneuvered as best she could mid-roll and focused, trying to recreate what she had done just a moment ago. Snow flew from hands and gathered into a pile the size of a small boulder.

The impact was harder than she expected, but she imagined it was still worlds better than hitting a tree or falling into the river. And the snow _did_ feel good against her throbbing head.

Giving herself a few seconds to gather her wits, Elsa pushed herself up and onto her feet, hissing at the way the pain in her head radiated even more with every movement.

As much as she wanted to just stay put and rest, that incident taught her that it wasn’t safe to just sit around in the middle of nowhere. She needed shelter.

And shelter was surprisingly close. Decent shelter at that. She expected that she would have to scramble around until she happened across a cave or something. Instead, just a few feet away, a sole abandoned tower stood next to the river. The stone structure looked more than a little out of place with no other signs of life anywhere near it. It was by all means, suspicious. Still, it was the best thing she could hope for.

Elsa ran up to building, not wanting to waste any time. The closer she got, the more she could make out the vines and moss lining the stone bricks. She hoped that it was still somewhat structurally sound.

Finally at the base, Elsa looked up and took in the full height of the tower. It was shocking how tall it actually was, but it made her wonder even more why something like this would have been built out here. There’s no purpose. It’s not attached to any stronghold so it has no real defensive use. It’s in the middle of nowhere so she couldn’t see how the height was beneficial unless it was _meant_ to stick out like a sore thumb. And, circling the thing, it didn’t even appear to have an entrance.

Elsa huffed in annoyance. That would be stupid, there had to be a way in. Circling it again, tolerating the extra pain required to actually focus, Elsa finally noticed a set of stones that didn’t match the pattern around them and the consistency of moss growth was much different here. Taking in some more breaths, she tried to focus. All she needed was a small blast. Just enough to knock away the loose brick without compromising the entire tower. Holding the last deep breath, Elsa launched a bit more magic than she anticipated. Her breath hitched as the tower rumbled but she was able to breathe out a sigh when it stopped, dropping only a bit of dirt that loosened itself. 

The entryway was narrow and only consisted of a long winding staircase. Elsa considered blocking the entrance again but thought better of it. There didn’t seem to be any form of lighting aside from some candles hanging on the walls and she didn’t exactly bring any matches with her. And so, she made her way up, sticking close to the wall to help steady herself as the dizziness began to set in.

After what felt like an eternity of climbing, Elsa finally made it to the end of the steps, a door blocking her path. Without hesitation, she twisted the knob and made her way in. She paused.

In front of her was a small room with freshly painted walls that was bathed in sunlight. There was a table and two chairs, a stove, a wooden staircase, a bookshelf, and even a bed but none of that is what really made Elsa pause in her step. Moving further into the room, Elsa walked over to the table, eyes scanning over the fresh flower sitting in a vase with water. She ran a finger along the surface and just as she thought, it was spotless. This whole room was spotless. Beautiful green plants hung in their baskets by the window. 

Elsa turned, her nerves starting to get the best of her, but before she could investigate any further, a pain reverberated through her skull and everything went black.

~oOo~

“Anna, I know I said that running into the forest at night was dangerous, but that doesn’t mean that going off on your own in the day is much safer. Please, reconsider what you-”

“My sister, _the queen_ , just ran off into that forest, scared, confused and alone and you expect me to just stay here?” Anna argued, continuing to pack the saddlebags at her horse’s side. She brushed past the Prince Hans as she grabbed the last of her supplies that she requested from the nearby table.

“I know it’s hard to hear, but Arendelle needs you now more than ever. Like you said, the queen, your sister, is out there and you’re the only person Arendelle has left. They need you.” Hans tried to reason with her, taking her hands in his own and pulling her away from her preparations.

Anna locked eyes with him and for a moment she considered abandoning her quest. She considered staying here with him and taking care of the kingdom her sister just abandoned. But to do that would mean abandoning Elsa. The thought of that was more than enough to make Anna snap out of all her other thoughts and pull away from Hans, putting the last few objects into her saddlebag and closing it. She tightened the buckle around the sack and took a deep breath.

“Arendelle needs someone, but right now, that someone isn’t me.” Anna spoke, resolve shining in her eyes. She hoisted herself up and onto the saddle, looking around and taking in the concerned looks in everyone’s faces. “I leave Prince Hans in charge until I return,” Anna announced to the crowd.

Hans’ mouth fell open but he quickly composed himself. “A-Are you sure?”

“I trust you.” Anna smiled. “Take care of Arendelle, I’ll bring my sister back.”

Hans nodded. “Be safe. And come back to me.”

“Obviously,” Anna laughed. The two shared a long gaze as if still in conflict over this. The princess was the first to break, looking off toward the forest. Her sister is somewhere, hopefully safe, and she would go through hell if she had to to drag Elsa home.

With that thought in her head, Anna snapped the reins, guiding the horse to a full run as they headed towards the trees. No matter what, she _will_ bring Elsa home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this is a pet project of mine I've wanted to do for awhile now. I can't say how often I'll update this, I'm only going to work on this between my other projects when I need a break. It won't be abandoned, I will complete it, I just can't say when. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
